Our freedom
by RAWRcarrie
Summary: Non romantic Harry and Draco AU fic
1. Unlikely

It was almost dark, thin red and yellow strips of fading sunlight were just bright enough the stars weren't yet visible. Two blocks away from his home in a small park sat Harry Potter, he wasn't ready to go home yet. He knew if he didn't hurry home his uncle would be mad, the bruises on his face and his ribs made him not care. He had, had such a wonderful year. He learned he was a wizard, finally made friends he even faced The Dark Lord Voldemort, who had killed his parents and failed to kill him when he was just a baby. He survived again! It just wasn't fair, as soon as he arrived home with his aunt and uncle they took his wand and his books and locked everything away in his old bedroom under the stairs. He wondered if it would help to write Dumbledore a letter, telling him how things had been since he returned from school. Uncle Vernon was getting more violent everyday, making up his mind he hurried down the street to House number 4. Uncle Vernon was waiting for him, his face already a dangerous shade of scarlet. "Finally decide to come home aye boy?" Uncle Vernon started nastily, Harry knew better then to respond, no matter what he said it wouldn't change the inevitable.  
_

At that very moment less then a hundred miles away Draco Malfoy was holding ice to his eye, trying to explain what had happened to his mother. He had been talking to Goyle, about the Granger girl. He really couldn't stand the girl, she was a stuck up no it all and a mudblood to boot! But he had admitted she was a pretty girl. If only dad had heard the beginning of their conversation he wouldn't have thrown Goyle out and hit Draco until he bled, screaming about being friendly with those of lesser blood status. His mother, Narcissa, promised she would have a word with his father and sent him to his room.  
His room was painted green, since birth he had been expected to be in slytherin. He sat on the ledge of his giant window looking around, the grounds were immaculate, the garden in full bloom. His room was hardly decorated but everything was very nice, solid black oak furniture, his bed was huge. He had few trinkets and books on a small shelf over his bed. Against the wall was his broomstick, at least he could take that to school next year. he heard his door open and the family house elf walked in quietly closing the door behind him "Little Master, is you okay? Dobby heard what happened, let dobby help you?" "Just get me some more ice" Dobby looked at him sadly as he left the room. Moments later draco heard his door open again, "Damn house elf took..." his words died in his throat as his father stepped into the room, he was always an imposing figure, at the moment Draco could feel the fury coming off his father in waves. " You feel mistreated Draco? So much that you had to run and tell your mummy! Your pathetic, you may as well go live with the Weasleys." "but father I..." stuttered Draco, "Hold your tongue boy!" Lucius screamed, he lunged at Draco. The small boy dove out of the way and heard his fathers head crack against the wall. "You're going to regret that." the elder Malfoy said, quietly righting himself and grabbing Draco's throat. "I should have drowned you at birth" he laughed at Draco's bright red face and squeezed tighter making the boy squirm in attempt to free himself. "d d dad, please, p please stop!" Draco managed to spit out. "Begging now? I have failed in raising you, I'll have to produce another heir. You will never be good enough!"  
"Little master! you wakes up now please!" Draco's eyes flittered open, why was his head throbbing like that, he remember his dad yelling, choking him, then everything went black, his whole body felt sore.


	2. Away

Professor Dumbledore,

I'm very sorry to bother you during your summer break, but things are really bad here... Professor, can you help me?

-HP

Two days had passed with no response, Hedwig had returned the same night, so Harry knew Dumbledore had read his letter, why wasn't he saying or doing anything? Did he care at all? In less than a week he would be twelve, he had envisioned Dumbledore coming to his rescue in time for him to have a proper birthday, now he didn't know what to think. He didn't bother to write Ron or Hermione, they had ignored his owls since summer started, maybe he had just imagined he made friends, maybe Dumbledore and everyone else knew something he didn't, something wrong with him. He could almost imagine Ron and Hermione talking about how pathetic he was, thinking he had friends, believing all the good things that had come to pass. Harry stood up, he wanted to go for a walk to clear his head. He started downstairs, almost running into Uncle Vernon, "Freak boy, I was just coming to get you, We're going to visit your Aunt Marge, she insisted you come along but I told her you had a nasty cough. Get in your room, I'm locking you up." "Can I have a bit to eat?" asked harry shyly, already knowing the answer, "Maybe if your lucky your Aunt Marge will give you the scraps that aren't good enough for her dogs, get in your bloody room boy, stop wasting my time." Harry heard the deadbolt slide into place and sat on his bed, he was so hungry. His stomach gurgled uncomfortably, "shut it stomach, I cant do anything for you." he snapped. He heard the Dursleys car start and drive away, the house was silent for a few seconds then Hedwig hooted quietly. Harry got an owl treat and gave it to her promising to get her more water and clean her cage as soon as his door was open. As he turned around to lie on his bed he heard a loud crack. To Harry's complete surprise a small creature with huge watery eyes stood holding hands with, none other then... no he had to be imagining things.

"Dobby knows things Dobby should not know young master, bad things" " I don't understand what your trying to tell me Dobby!" said Draco as the house elf banged his head on the wall. When the elf finally finished punishing himself he turned to Draco, giant tears running down his tiny face. "Dobby just wants to protect you both, Dobby doesn't know what to do, youse not safe here master, youse parents is bad bad people, do bad magic, have bad plans." Draco ogled the pathetic creature, "What do you mean both? Who else are you protecting? I command you to tell me right now!" Draco exclaimed, "Dobby will be in so much trouble..." Dobby promptly threw himself on the ground, slamming face into the ground crying loudly. "Thats enough! Tell me everything. Cease your crying immediately and get off the floor!" commanded Draco. Dobby sat up, his nose swelling, still sobbing but silently. he blew his nose loudly on the ragged cloth he wore and started, "Master and Mistress have plan for Hogwarts this year, Dobby hears things he shouldn't, something bad will happen at Hogwarts little master, I tries to help you, and..." he started sobbing again Draco could hardly understand him something about child abuse, himself and another boy, he kept mumbling Hogwarts wouldn't be safe. Suddenly he stopped, he dried as face as best he could with his nasty tea-cozy and said quietly, "Master is calling Dobby, Dobby must go" with a crack he disappeared. Draco laid on his bed, he didn't know what to think, should he just tell his parents that the house elf is spying on them? No, his mom hadn't bothered to check on him at all since she practically sent his father up there, by making him angry. Draco didn't want to think about his father, he had been spanked and caned and whipped throughout his life, but in the last year his father had taken his violence to a new level, every small imperfection earned Draco a cane across his bottom and his back. Draco was finished, he started to formulate a plan and was ready when Dobby returned in the middle of the night. "I've made a decision elf, will you swear your obedience to me? I will need your help, and we can help whoever this other child is you're so concerned about," "yes sir master sir, Dobby will obey you, Dobby will help you," "I want to run away, leave this horrid place, do you know anyplace safe for me to go? Can I trust you to help me?" Draco asked almost nicely, "Dobby has some ideas, but young master must help other boy. Dobby begs you" The house elf's legs were wobbling and his eyes were swimming with tears that threatened to fall "Okay Dobby we can take this boy, who is he, and why do you care about him?" "Dobby cannot tell you, please master, let's go get him, I take you both to safe place," "Why cant you tell me who he is, what if i refuse to help without knowing?" "Master wouldn't help if he knew, please give Ha.. him a chance, please master lets go!" Draco thought about it, then heard telling downstairs, his mum begging his father to leave Draco alone, that does it. Draco grabbed his wand, broom and a traveling cloak and commanded "Dobby take me to this boy now." they disappeared with a crack, When they reappeared Draco was disoriented, he saw black hair, glasses, emerald green eyes, "Potter!" "Malfoy?"

A/N It doesn't look like anyone is reading, I need a little help where should they go, where is safe?


	3. Abrupt

Draco Malfoy was in his bedroom, with an odd little creature he didn't know what to call, Uncle Vernon had done it this time, Harry was hallucinating. Why would Malfoy come here? Much less with a small filthy creature, "What the hell is goin on?" Harry asked dumbly, he eyed Draco, noticing the bruises on his face and around his neck, "Who beat you up?" Harry asked, Draco leapt on him they both landed on the bed and fists started flying. "Please stop, Dobby doesn't like this," Dobby snapped his fingers and the two boys felt their arms and legs stiffen, That... Thing had put some kind of body binding curse on them Harry realized, how did that weird little creature do magic with no wand, he wondered briefly.  
" We doesn't have time for you boys to fight, Dobby hears master talking about how much he hates Potter boy, Dobby has to protect him though. Promise Dobby no more fighting, we have to leave right away." He snapped his fingers again Harry and Draco realized they could move again and both stood up, Harry started, "Where do you want me to go? Who is Dobby and what are you, how do you have magic?" "I is Dobby Mr. Potter, Dobby is a house elf sir, Dobby belongs to the Malfoy family." Then what are you doing in my bedroom?" "Bad things is happening at Hogwarts this year, Dobby can't let you or master Draco go back, Dobby has been watching you Mr. Harry Potter sir, I see's the way your family treats you, please let me help you!" Harry was in shock, there was a house elf in his bedroom, with Draco Malfoy and they were there to save him.  
"Wait, I have friends at Hogwarts, I can't just run away and leave them to face whatever is going to happen!" "Friends who don't even write to Harry Potter?" "They're probably just busy, wait how did you know they haven't been writing me?" "Dobby thought if Harry Potter thought his friends didn't care about him, Harry Potter wouldn't want to go back to Hogwarts, but Dobby saw your Uncle hit you and realized you couldn't stay here, Dobby doesn't want to see any young wizards getting hit, so Dobby thinks of how he can help you and help little master get away from Master Malfoy." Harry couldn't comprehend what was going on, he had assumed Draco was a pampered spoiled little rich kid, "Do you have my friends letters, was there one from Dumbledore?" Dobby pulled out a small bundle of letters, he recognized Ron's handwriting, Hermione's, nothing from Dumbledore though. Harry was crushed, he had been relieved that his mail was being stolen, he was so sure that was the only reason he hadn't heard from Dumbledore. Just then an owl flew through the window, a scroll with a ministry seal attached,  
Mr. Potter,  
A body binding charm was detected at 8:19 pm. You are immediately expelled from Hogwarts as pursuant to code 34-12 intentional underage magic. Stay on the premises, a ministry official will be there to destroy your wand within the hour.  
Sincerely,  
Mafilda Hoppick, Head of Schoolboard

"We has to go now, Dobby can't let them find you!" In an instant Harry and Draco both felt the sensation of being squeezed through a straw when they opened their eyes they found themselves in a small shack, all made of wood, there were two small wooden beds, no blankets or cots. A small box with a hole cut in the top that after spotting toilet paper near, Draco concluded was their 'toilet' with a grimace. Taking up one corner was a wood stove, large bricks were all around it, and small stack of wood. Against the last wall was a small window, a large sink with a wooden spicket and a pump. Next to the sink a single counter with a jug and two small cups. The middle of the room was occupied by a table and two chairs.  
There was a crack and Dobby appeared with all of Harry's things, including Hedwig, who looked rather angry at the fact she was forcibly apparated. It seemed he had raided the Dursley's linen closet, he had a stack of neatly folded sheets and blankets and two pillows. Harry was trying to reassure Hedwig and Draco was looking out the window, all the could see was darkness, "Where are we? Do you really expect us to stay in this shack, permanently? There's no door, no privacy!" "This was the only place Dobby could think of on such short notice, Dobby promises this is just temporary, I'm trying to find someone who will keep you safe, this is a jail cell, an old dark family, The Sheevers, distantly related to the Malfoys, that died out a few generations ago, built this cell for wizards they wanted to torture, it's sound proof, magic proof, and no wizard can get in or out, because the spell to open it was lost with the last member of the Sheever family, no one can find you guys as long as your in here, Dobby will get you a better home as soon as possible, Harry Potter you can write your friends but only to say good bye, and warn them to be careful in the coming year at Hogwarts, Dobby has to go now to protect you," he snapped his fingers and a large pot of stew appeared with bread, and thankfully bowls and spoons, "Dobby will send sirs food as much as he can," "Wait, Dobby!" Harry cried out, but it was too late, Dobby was gone. Malfoy glared at him, "Great, left in a tiny shack with you of all people, stupid house elf I should have known better then to trust him, I thought home was bad, now I'm literally in jail! All alone with Harry Potter the stupid boy who blahed!" He looked at Harry hoping to have made him angry, but he didn't seem to care, he was just ogling the pot of soup, Harry's stomach gurgled again, "Would you just eat already! I don't know what you're waiting for, it's just you and me." Draco spat out. He walked away splitting the sheets and blankets up, he fashioned himself a bed with sheets and blankets rolled up to make a cushion, he laid down atop and covered himself with a blacket and turned to face the wall, falling asleep in no time.  
Harry poured himself a cup of water, from the jug, it was magically kept cool, and poured some into Hedwig's water dish, then he opened the stew and ladled himself a bowlful, picking out a few bits of carrot and meat for Hedwig. "You can hunt after you deliver these letters, okay girl?" He asked softly, she gave him a glance that said she understood, "At least you can leave Hedwig, I'm stuck here... Better then the Dursley's I suppose." He grinned optimistically. And sat down to eat and write letters to Ron and Hermione. They were both identical, telling them he would contact them when and if he could, and to be careful about this danger at Hogwarts, he ended each letter asking them not to tell anyone they heard from him, and not to try writing back. With a sigh he sealed them both and finished eating before giving ghe letters to Hedwig and opening the window for her. "Come back as soon as possible, we hopefully won't be here long.  
He took his half of the sheets and blankets and fashioned himself a mattress like Draco had. Harry couldn't fall asleep so quickly, his stomach hadn't been this full since he left Hogwarts, and the idea of never seeing the Dursley's again filled him with glee, he'd live with Malfoy over them any day. He thought back to all the marks on Malfoy and the comment he had made earlier. He felt bad, Harry had assumed that he tried to bully the wrong person, he never imagined the senior Malfoy would beat his son like that. He finally fell asleep wondering if he and Draco could ever be friends, they would have to at least learn to get along, especially in this tiny shack...


End file.
